Such a tool is known from EP 2 136 951 B1 and is used, for example, for turning-turn broaching when manufacturing crankshafts. The cutting segments of the tool are fastened to the carrier by means of multiple bolts. A number of cassettes are, in turn, attached at each cutting segment to accommodate the inserts. The bolts engage the carrier radially in order to fasten each of the cutting segments to the carrier. In addition, it is possible to secure the cutting segments in the axial direction at clamping points.